Her Daughter
by LalaRoseRulesHere
Summary: Briar has a daughter that Jacob has no idea she has. She is 15 and she left her father in search of supervision. How will she adapt to her almost unknown step father. DISCLAIMER NO OWN SISTERS GRIMM , read and review NO FLAMES.


Authors note: it's a bit shorter than I intended but I just wanted to see how I did before it got longer.

Disclaimer: Don't own sisters Grimm , but I own the stuff below.

Briar has a Daughter? : Violet Rose

_Ferryport landing after mass_

In the town of feiryport landing the town was pitted against itself and the civilization crashed luckily the remainder of the good citizens rebuilt and started a new town.

"Happy birthday to you –"the friends sang to the man in the center. They were all friends of the Grimms. It was a privet party at the coffee shop. "Happy birthday dear Jacob-"the party was starting as I moved into my new life. I was 15 and my mother died. Her name was Briar Rose. My parents were divorced because my father found out that she'd never die. He panicked and he never really let me see her. Her guardians told me that she died from an accident; a rescue. But now that my father has been in the hospital and I don't have any supervision I decided that I was going to move in Mallobarb and Buzzflower.

The bell jingled as I pushed the door open with suitcase in hand. The two fairies rushed over to me pushing me into the kitchen. The man looked at me for a minute and went back to the party.

"What did your father say when you told him that you were coming here to stay?" Mallobarb whispered.

"I didn't tell him." I muttered. "I didn't want him to follow me here. I left him a note, that way whenever he gets home he'll know that I am safe here. "

"What if he isn't going to be backing home. What if he –"

"Dies? I highly doubt that is going to happen." I said putting my suit case in the closet and taking out an apron. "He's doing fine. I checked up on him before I left."

They both sighed. "Does he know that your – an everafter?" Buzzflower asked.

"I didn't want him shunning me too. If he shunned her then what makes you think that he isn't going to be as ignorant to shun me too?" I said. "I tried to hide it as long as possible so that way when I got older I can escape before he tries to get rid of me too." They turned away and went back to cleaning the kitchen. I got a broom out of the closet. I went to work sweeping the room where the party was being held. Actually I tried to sweep the room; there was something particular about the broom. It wouldn't sweep. In fact, it refused to move across the floor. I tried even harder and it didn't touch the floor like I wanted to, it avoided contact with the floor by curving.

"Stupid broom!" I shouted. Suddenly the broom came to life hitting me on the head and on my bum. The people of the party noticed that I was being attacked by a broom and stared. I tried to grab the broom but it dogged my grip. I finally grasped it out of the air and suddenly I was above the ground; I was dragged around the restaurant and out the door.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS!" I screamed. The broom flew higher and I became dizzy. Suddenly I began to fall. I closed my eyes and prepared for a splat but I landed in someone's arms. It was the blonde man apparently the birthday boy. BuzzFlower rushed over to me.

"Are you ok?" she said. I looked up and saw the broom still flying and Mallobarb following it trying to catch it.

"That was a flying broom?" I replied in shock, my eye twitched.

"We should have prepared you. How about you rest. You can start tomorrow." She said. "You might need some magic classes."

"I could help." The man holding me said.

….

After the party was over and the people left and settle down I was introduced to the man.

"Jacob Grimm," he said putting an arm out. "And you are?"

"Violet … Violet Rose." I said. He stared at me as if I was some kind of alien. "What are you staring at?" I said checking behind me, just in case there was a killer or something behind me.

"Your violet rose; your mother can't be briar can it?"

"Yeah, why?" I said sitting in the nearest chair.

He became serious. "I dated your mother. I almost proposed but she-"

"Wait she didn't tell you that she had a kid and she was married?"

"Like other princesses they get over Charming but I didn't think-"

"NO, she didn't even like that guy! She left ferryport landing and went to Georgia! She wondered around for a while then she met someone they got married and I was born. My father pushed her away and –"I stopped for a minute. "They divorced?" I looked over to the fairies who tried to avoid my glance. "No one ever told me that! I thought they were still married!"

"Living in separate houses violet? I don't think they call people who live away from each other married," Buzzflower said.

"IT WAS AN OPTION! " I growled. "YOU'RE TELLING ME _HE_ WAS GOING TO BE MY STEP FATHER!" I cried hopping up from my seat.

"I'm not that bad of a person." Jacob said quietly.

"He doesn't know a thing about me! He didn't even know that I exist!" I said angrily. "You two tried to cover up my existence make my mother forget me!"

"Violet," Mallobarb tried to say.

"You don't even want me do you?" I said as tears welled in my eyes.

"Don't say that, we love-"

"NO YOU DON'T! You didn't even tell him that he was going to be a step father; you didn't want my mom to remember me! I am not important am I?" I said storming over to the door. "I'm just a foot note in your happily ever after? I am so fucking sorry I ruined it for you!" I screamed.

I walked a few blocks before I realized that I didn't know where to go; or where I was going for that matter. All I knew was that I had to find some kind of shelter. Could it really be that hard? I think so, strange town and I didn't know where I was goin. And I definitely didn't know if there was a safe place. But on my journey I noticed mansions; I kept walking one thing I knew was the rich people were usually the snobby ones that would laugh at someone begging for a room to stay in for the night. I sprinted down the road till I saw a forest. It wasn't the "safest" shelter but I could be alone without anyone finding me; I could make a plan in peace. I walked until I found a nice spot and sat below a tree.

"Well I know two places that I am not welcome," I whispered to myself. "One; Georgia, can't go back to daddy. Two; can't go back to those fairies. They don't want me. What am I going to do?" I hit my head on the tree. "Ow, that wasn't the best idea."

I dosed off with a head ache.

…

I woke with a quick shake on my shoulder.

"What," I muttered.

"Violet wake up!" the voice said.

I opened my eyes and they were scolded by the sun. But I saw a recognizable figure. "Violet gets up." I remembered the figure it matched up with Jacob's from last night.

"What do you want?" I said angrily. I was too frustrated to see him.

"I don't want to talk, I don't want to open up, I don't want to relate, and I don't want anything that you are willing to offer. I just want to leave this town and I want to get away from all of you. "

"Can you just hear me out then? You don't have to talk you just have to listen." He said sitting down next to me. I stood quickly.

"I don't care; I just want to get out of here!" I sprinted away past him, he followed.

"Wait!" he cried.

"NO!" I replied, I was running. I tried to escape him by dogging trees and jumping shrubs. "I just want to go home!" I screamed. The trees disappeared out of my sight more grass showed up. I looked behind me and he was gone, but it was quiet. Too quiet. I scanned my surroundings, he could be anywhere. I slowly backed up.

"I'm not going to change my mind. I am getting out of this town weather you like it or not." I panted. "You aren't going to stop me either." I step back and I nearly fell off the edge. Rocks and pieces of the cliff fell behind me. Suddenly the ground fell from below me and I descended for the cold water below.

….

Please tell me how I did; I don't really know if I should keep going. but I won't really know if you don't review.

-No flames-

~violet- n3rdkid


End file.
